Violate eyes
by keishaq
Summary: DiamondSerena pairing. Serena is a witch, Diamond- a vampire. He wants her. However, she is a pretty rebelious one.
1. Default Chapter

I am sitting in a club, the Black Cat, sipping a martini. Which of these vampires am I to kill today? Surely there will be at least one who will try to attack me. What he doesn't know, however, is that I am not human either. I am a witch. It's just that nobody knows that. I was raised as an orphan, I found out about my powers when I was 16. Since then I keep on practicing. It's hard to live with someone and keep telling them lies. 'What happened?' is always the question asked by Mina. It's getting tiring: just how many excuses are there?

Suddenly, I feel someone's eyes on me. He is very powerful, certainly not human. How do I know it's a he? I can feel the aura. There is something about him. I'm not going to check who he is, than he would know I have powers. The less your enemy knows about you, the better. Now I can feel more eyes on me. Not as strong, but also not weak.

"Ma'am?" I see a waiter standing right in front of me. He is holding a martini in his hand.

"Yes?" I look at him full of interest.

"That's from the gentleman over there" he passes the drink and shows me the guy. Light blue eyes meet violate. I can feel shivers running up and down my spine. I know who he is. Who doesn't? Diamond. What does that mean? Get away from that place as fast as possible. Once you are in his life, there is no way out.

And he decides when you are out just too quickly.

You think I am going to drink the martini? I'm not that dumb. Let's see what he put there: something to put me to sleep? Make me feel dizzy? Make me faint? I turn my back on him and discreetly take out a small bottle from my shoe. After adding the powder to the drink I wait and wonder. Ok, you will just go to the bathroom and break a window, than run.

I look back at the martini. It is red.

He wants me to faint?

I'm sometimes like a machine. Before I even know it I'm already in the bathroom, jumping out of a window. I feel someone watching me. It's no ordinary vampire. Suddenly, somebody puts a tissue on my mouth. I pretend to faint straight away, but the guy doesn't let go that easily. When I am about to breath the poison in, he loosens his grip on me. Now is the time to run.

I snatch away easily. Running away through the town centre in the middle of the night, just FANTASTIC! I start feeling dizzy. What, did you think that when he puts the thing to your mouth it doesn't evaporate to your nose drills? I have got to hide… A door open… lie down.

When I open my eyes I find myself in unknown surroundings. Before I even know it I'm on my feet, waiting for the attack. That's what I call an instinct- I do this things automatically. I look around, only to find myself in a storeroom. Trying to remember yesterdays actions, I sat down. Than, it hit me. I saw the violet eyes, the smile, the drinks.. God, am I in trouble!

It's only 5 in the morning. I have to get home, eat, get dressed and think.

I work as a lawyer in 'veldon's company'. Andrew is not only my boss, but a friend. He wants to know everything important. The first thing I do is get into his office.

"Serena? At work? So early?" he looks at me surprised. When I don't laugh he looks concerned

"Just kidding. Is anything wrong?"

"I think Diamond is interested in me."

His face goes pale.

"Say that again please, say it is a joke."

"Andrew, it's happening to me. Please, don't make me repeat it."

"Ok, cool down cool down. Tell me everything from the very beginning."

And so I tell him. When I finish, silence fills the room.

RING RING

We both jump up and look at the phone. Andrew breaths the air out, waits for it to ring just one more time, and picks up the phone.

"Andrew Clein speaking"

His pace goes pale.

"Send him in just a minute please."

He puts down the phone very slowly. He than looks at me uncertainly and says

"Serena, I'll come by your office when I'm finished. I have a very important client waiting."

"Andrew? Who?" I look at him wide-eyed. Never in my life have I seen him so scared.

"Diamond."

* * *

SO? What do you think? Any good?


	2. Dinner

I've been sitting in this goddamn office for an hour! What the hell might they be talking about? God, Andrew please do finish! Tell me what's going on!

RING RING

I look at the phone. Don't pick up. It's bad news.

RING RING

Ok, time to be brave.

"Good afternoon, Serena Tsukino speaking."

"Serena, that is, Ms. Tsukino, can you please come to my office now?" I hear Andrew's voice.

"I'm on the way" I say as I grab my jacket. Wait. I sit down again. HE is still there.

Come on, I have to go. I feel thousand thoughts run in and out of my head as I walk out of my office. I feel like I'm in a dream. People around me laughing, smiling, talking. It all feels so weird, unnatural.

I'm in front of Andrew's office. One breath going in, one breath out. Nock.

"Come in please!" I hear from the inside. I open the door only to face Andrew and Diamond. His violate eyes piercing me. I could actually feel him checking me out. Man, grow up! This is business!

"Sit down please, Ms. Tsukino."

As I sit I notice the confident look on Diamond's face. He'll get anything he wants. And he knows it. Ohh, how much would I want to wipe that look off his face!

"From now on you will be Mr. William's lawyer. Now is to discuss the rules, cases you will have to face." Said Andrew in a very business-like tone.

Suddenly, a mobile rings.

"hello? NOW? I'm on my way." Diamond says. He than turns to me.

"I'm really sorry, something urgent came up, may I purpose a dinner tonight when we'll discuss arrangements? My treat!" He said with a smile. Wait! Did I just see him wink at me?

"She'll be there" answers Andrew. I'm still to shocked to say anything. WAITAMINUTE! What about dinner? I am to go WITH HIM? Before I even know what's going on, he just writes something on a piece of paper and handles it to me.

RED SPHINX

7PM,

Ask for Diamond Williams.

"Thank you very much." And before I even know it, he is out the door. I look at Andrew for some explanation. He does nothing.

"I CANNOT GO FOR A DINNER WITH HIM ALONE!" I shout angrily.

"What was I supposed to say Serena? Sorry, but she doesn't want to? Serena, he'd have my head in a nearby forest in a few seconds!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to eat with the creature who can kill me any minute?"

"Serena, you are going. PLUS, you are wearing a dress. No discussions. You are now dismissed, go to look for a nice evening gown. I don't want to see you today. AND I mean it. Have fun." he says through clenched teeth. Never before have I seen him so angry. As I want to open the door he says

"wait."

I turn around. He doesn't want me to go! He'll say I don't have to! SAVED! God loves me!

"You'll go with Mina. She'll help you pick something nice. It's for your own good Serena, I hope you know."

The mall

"Mina, I look like a whore!" I say looking at myself in the mirror.

"Serena, not a whore, just a girl who likes sex."

"NEXT ONE, MINA!"

We go on and on, I think I tried about a thousand dresses. Whenever I see a good one Mina goes ' you look like a nun!' and, might I add, that's the look I want to get. After 8 hours in the mall I am getting tired.

"Who is it anyway?" she passes another dress to me.

"What do you mean?" I shout.

"Who is the guy that is so important? I mean Andrew never ever lets anyone have a day off because of a stupid meeting! AND he never gives a little helper!"

"You'd rather not know Mina, you'd rather not know.."

I change into the next one. It's black, goes to my knees, shows my back. It is tied around my neck.

"FANTASTIC" practically shouts Mina. "please take it! I'm begging you Serena!"

She keeps on talking, but I'm not listening. I see HIM walk into the store. He looks at me. Does he always have to look so sexy? A black, long sleeved shirt with differently-colored stripes. AAh, what a chest!

"Aaah, what a surprise Ms. Tsukino!" he exclaims fakely. I could see him looking me up and down with a smile. He goes up to me, turns me around so that my back would be on his front.

"A Perfect dress for the perfect woman" he murmurs into my ear. Before I even know it, he kisses me on the neck and is out of the shop. And I am just standing there.

"Don't tell me" said Mina, looking at me as if I were a ghost.

"Than I won't" I turn around to change back. When I'm finished, buying the dress I hear Mina. She is still quiet.

"God, how did you do that?"

"What?"

"Make him notice you!"

"Mina, I don't want his attention."  
"Ohhh pleeease, who doesn't! He is rich, gorgeous, intelligent and.."

"Changes women everyday. Kills his lovers. Mina, I'm just going to the dinner to discuss business, and than I am out of there."

"It's worth it girl! ALL the lovers say 'HE IS WORTH IT ALL'.Where do you think you're going?" she takes my hand.

"HOME!" I answer sarcastically.

"No, we still have to do the hair, nails.."

You know when I told you about the instincts I have? Before I can turn around and run, am already being pulled into a saloon. Great, now I'll be an A+ piece of meat to him. FANTASTIC!

* * *

"SO, who's this girl?" Jadeite asks me.

"Take a guess" I answer sarcastically.

"Don't tell me it's..." he looks at me wide-eyed.

"I think it's her. It's been too long without her."

"But she isn't anything special with the powers!" exclaimed Kunzite, another friend of mine.

We get into my limo, the guys looking at me.

"How do we know that? She's not that stupid you know. We have to make her react under provocation. Besides, she may not know who she is, or who am I to her. She sure has some powers, it's just a matter of finding out which." I take a few glasses of champagne.

"A toast- to the very near future".

* * *

7.05

Perfect. Late a little bit, but that's not my fault! The fucking taxi driver tried going the longest way possible while I was telling him which way to go. If this was a date, WHICH IT IS NOT BY THE WAY, I should be late even more. Now, it's a business meeting I have to attend to. Nothing more, nothing less. Memorize that and go. I look at myself one last time- a knee length black dress, hair pulled in a ponytail and very dark make-up. No jewelry. It makes me feel cheap.

When I enter I can actually feel the, how Andrew calls it, 'smell of the rich'. It's the expensive perfume, smoke, delicious food- how else can I describe that? No wonder this is the most expensive restaurant in town- it's dark, very sexy. People sit at long, red couches. This is the perfect shade of red- it doesn't annoy you yet isn't lame. The lights are dim- not to light, but you can see perfectly well. My thoughts are interrupted by a waiter

"You must be Ms. Tsukino?" Man, are you asking or saying?

"Yes, indeed" I answer with all the grace. How these places make me feel!

"If you could follow me please, Mr. Diamond is waiting for you ma'am"

I follow him and note the faces I see. The mayor of NY, famous actresses, business people. Gee, I'm with the popular people now. Is it just me or is he really trying to impress me? Asshole.

When we arrive I see him sit and look out the window. GOD, does he look sexy! A crimson shirt, first three buttons undid revealing just a little of his chest. Very nice black trousers, EXCELLENT shoes. Armani I think. As he sees me a smile appears on his face. I sit down on a couch, just a little too near him for my taste. I see him smile even wider. We order food and get the wine straight ahead.

Sophia 1971

My, my who am I that he is trying to impress just too hard?

"I hope you do like the table. They told me you would enjoy the view." To be honest, I was too busy with being able to see when am I to die. When I look out the window, I cannot get a word out of my mouth. The city, the lights, some moving, some still. Jesus, what do you have to do to get such a table!

"It's excellent" I say, trying to remain calm. It's one of the most important things. You are unimpressed Serena. Jesus! I LOVE IT HERE!

"Serena, tell me, haven't I seen you some place before?"

"Actually, it's Ms. Tsukino for you and Ms. Tsukino for business. The answer to your question is yeah, and that's why I don't go there anymore. Back to business now. We have a lot of things to discuss Mr. Williams."

Uh-oh. His eyes turn very dark violate. God, what's with his eyes anyway? Changing colors?

I don't wait for his response and begin talking. How long can I talk? Long enough for the dinner to last.

".. and the office is always open for our customers, so whenever.." I suddenly feel his hand on my knee. WHAT THE FUCK?

"You know what, let's talk about it tomorrow. Don't we have more interesting things to do?" he murmured. God, do I feel the HEAT! Come on Serena, move!

"Yeah, sure. We can talk like all those people around us, about PHILOSOPHY. SO, my question- what was Captain Hook's name before he had a hook for a hand?"

I ask as I try to take his hand from my knee. Doesn't work. SHIT, SHIT SHIT! He moves his hand to my inner thigh. SERENA, DO SOMETHING CLEVER! COME ON!

* * *

SO? what do you think? REVIEW PLEEEASE!


	3. chp3

The thing is I just cannot move. Why the hell do I find him so attractive! He's just another womanizer for God's sake! I finally manage to take his hand OFF my thigh.

"Mr. Williams…"

"Call me Diamond."

"Mr. Williams…"

"Diamond!"

By that time everyone is looking at us with the 'what's-the-deal' look.

"Excuse me for a minute." He leaves the table and goes to the bathroom. Jesus! What am I to do with this man!

* * *

I enter the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Splash the water on my face. What the hell is wrong with me! I can ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS play it cool. Around her- no can do. I think she doesn't know who I am to her. If she knew she'd be very nervous. Plus, I cannot see her using any powers. If she were a vampire I'd feel it. If she were a witch she'd probably try using her powers on me (cut my head off pour exemple). It's full moon so she's not a werewolf.

The tactic. Think of the tactic with her.

Come back there. Play it cool. Make sure she knows that she wants you. You've got LOADS of time. She works for you, man!

* * *

Uh-oh. He's coming back. Looking too confident.

"Where were we?" he questions as he sits down next to me.

"The cases." I answer smugly. Why is he looking at me like that? God, his eyes are soo… and that shirt!

He throws himself at me and kisses me. It's not the 'first-innocent-play-it-nice' kiss. Oh, no! It's hard, passionate. It makes you want more. Before I even know it we are both lying on the couch, him being on top of me. I pull my leg around his waist as he kisses my neck. GOD, do I feel like exploading!

"Serena?"

GOD, it was my fantasy! I WAS FANTASISING ABOUT HIM WITH HIM RIGHT NEXT TO ME. Three words come to my mind- oh my god.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit tired."

"You know we can relax now.." he purred seductively.

Suddenly I got this weird feeling. Déjà vu?

I saw a thousand pictures. Myself on a bed with him, both of us naked. I saw our wedding… Laughing, in a restaurant. Out of nowhere I remembered something. I used to be with him! In the past. Oh Jesus what the fuck is going on?

"I'm sorry I'm not particularly well. Can we please finish this tomorrow at 5 pm my office?"

"Sure…"

He started talking but I was already out the door. What was that? What's going on with my life!

I reached my apartment and looked under my bed. Took out a huge, thick, old book "The witch's tale". It contains just about anything a witch should know- legends, myths, spells. I remember reading something about the witch princess.. The famous legend! No-one knows where she is, how she looks like. She committed suicide because her race was to be taken over by the vampires. What else was there?

I opened the book. Page 3123 and started reading.

Knock knock

"SERENA! It's 6 am! Thought you were asleep. How did the date go?"

JESUS! I've been reading this for the past 8 hours! It seems the story is much more complicated. I actually start remembering things. That's why I can feel the vampires so well. I am a part of them in a way. Diamond is much stronger than me (my powers would do VERY little harm to him!) but he doesn't know if I was born with the same abilities as before I was reborn. Point for me.

"SERENA!"

Ups. Forgot about Mina. "I've been calling out your name for the past 2 minutes! Where were you?"

"I still have to meet him today. SHIT! I have to get to work!"

"Serena, it's 6 AM! We have to leave at 7. Don't worry. HOW WAS THE FUCKING DATE!"

"Mina, I have to get ready. We finished early because I was tired. I like him a lot."

SHIT! Did I just say that?

"God, I must be still drunk" I say and go to the bathroom.

The way to work is tiring because Mina constantly keeps on asking me 'What was he wearing?' 'do you plan to meet him again?'. Jesus, even I don't know what to do.

"Serena!" I turn around to see Andrew

"How did the meeting go? Did he try anything? 'Cause if he did…"

"Than what Andrew? Tell me, than what! You sent me on this meeting, remember? Since you stopped caring let's keep it business- Mr. Williams is coming here in the afternoon because we haven't finished."

I go to my office and sit down frustrated. I don't know what to tell him. Hell, I don't even know what to think about this situation!

"Serena…" there is Andrew again.

"Look, I have lots of work."  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I cannot do anything, you know that"

"Well, I am the girl that's in this Andrew, so excuse me for being angry frustrated or however you'll call it."  
"Wanna be left alone?"  
"Yes."

I am destined to be with that vampire. He probably knows it's me already. If it's destiny it cannot be stopped. Jesus, I mean how can you just wait around till it gets you! I won't!

The whole day I sit and do some stupid paper work. Get to know the cases of Diamond. From what I can see I'm gonna have to spend a lot of time with this guy!

"Hello" someone whispers into my ear. I jump up and turn around to find an annoying vampire smirking at me.

"How the fucking hell did YOU get IN HERE!" I didn't even notice the anger that started building up inside me.

"Tsk, tsk, why should such horrid words come out of such a beautiful mouth? Ladies these days.." he pondered.

"How am I not supposed to swear when OUT OF NOWHERE a VAMPIRE appears IN MY OFFICE!"

Diamond raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me. What the fuck is he waiting for! Christmas?

"You find me attractive. That's why you are so frustrated. I'd like to remind you that you were always so calm, steady- that is before you met me. Now you cannot get me out of your mind, which annoys you even more. Remember the spaghetti incident with the French guy? You were even calm than!"

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT! You put a file on me or what!"

There was this French guy, over a month ago, who was flirting with me. He was just crossing the line! In front of my bosses he told me 'he'd like to have me in his bed' which he later said, was not what he meant to say,it's his bad English. When I was sitting at the table, eating like everyone else, not only did he switch places with Andrew, but he put his hand on my thigh. What do I do? Upss, how did the spaghetti get on your pants sir? With all the calmness..

"That's for me to know and for you to find out.."

" I WILL NOT FIND OUT! I SIMPLY REFUSE TO! I REFUSE TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"I'd be surprised if the whole NY hasn't heard you by now.." he pointed out. "plus, you are my attorney and something more…"

"What the f.."

"Now now no need to use such harsh words. I see you're not in a mood. I just came over because you didn't let me finish yesterday. Today I have a party- more official, if you know what I mean. Please do come with Andrew and I'll find the time for us to finish YESTERDAYS affairs". Affairs? Did I just hear affairs?

"Don't worry" he adds," you don't need invitations. The party starts at six. Your dress awaits you in your apartment. Till I see you again." He kisses me on the cheek. Oh his lips are so soft.

And he vanishes.

Wait. WHAT DRESS?

* * *

THANKYOU so much for the reviews! What do you think of this chapter? PLEASE! do review!


	4. the party

I stand there for a while. Did he just kiss me on the cheek? Oh jesus I'm just not controlling myself.

Did he give me a dress! I'm not his fucking lover that he tells me how to dress like!

"Andrew!" I walk out of my office. He looks at me surprised ".. Diamond invited us to his party at 6."

"WHAT?" he is getting paler every second.

"It's not about you, you know that…"

"BUT THAT'S FANTASTIC!"

"Than why are you pale!"

"Because everyone who is important will be there!"

"Forgot that. Anyways, at six, we don't need invitations."

Mina unpacked the dress for me. That's why I hate her. The dress is… too beautiful. It reveals my back, very long, crimson color. Damn that vampire! I know I just won't find such a beautiful dress ever!

"You know, try it on.. it wouldn't hurt." Mina suggested.

I put it on. Mina remains silent. I look at her.

"Serena, it absolutely looks bad on you. It's first of all too small and …."

"Can't think of anything negative either.."

"I'm sorry.." mina mutters.

"Wear it?"

"…."

"Fine, than I will. It's all your fault!"

Mina smiles at me.

"Now it's the time for make-up!"

Oh sweet lord. Help.

I meet Andrew at the entrance. He looks nervous. His eyes are very light blue, moving around in amazement. We didn't even get in, for god's sake! Photographers are everywhere, doing photos of everything that moves. Lights are flashing, important personas walking down the carpet, all very glamorous. You instantly recognize those people. They are rich, popular and manipulative. Vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, humans. Andrew recognizes me and waves. IS Andrew checking me out!

And why did the amount of flashes grow? And why are they aimed at me!

I walk glamorously down the carpet and walk towards my boss.

"Where did you get that dress from?"

"You like it?" I asked

"Hell, you look great!"

"I know. Pray that they didn't make photo's of your face when they saw me. She would castrate you immediately."

"Aren't you a little bit too honest?" he said nervously.

"Shouldn't I be? I'm nervous, I'm meeting the man of the world" I said sarcastically.

"What has that to do with honesty?" he asked confused.

"That will either make him kill me, a good thing because I don't want to be with him, or he'll give up. Easy." As we are about to stand in the queue to come in (they check identities very precisely) one of Diamond's bodyguards walks up to us and mentions us in.

As I enter I can see Andrew getting smaller every minute. No wonder- that building makes you feel so small. The room we are in is so huge, so light, so.. rich. Nothing is golden, but you can feel the gold. The huge lamps hanging from the ceiling. At the very end, there are the very well known stairs and a balcony. That's where he makes the speeches.

I could feel the men looking at me with desire, women with jealousy. I can feel him. He is somewhere near. How come I didn't feel him when he appeared in my office?

"Ahh, my favorite lawyers."

My thoughts are interrupted with Diamond appearing in front of us. Andrew shakes his hand, and than Diamond looks at me. I give him my 'business hand'(the expression I use to tell that my hand is straight and unable to take and kiss) but the moment he touches it, I don't even know how, it's so soft, feminine again. He than kisses my hand while looking deeply into my eyes. I can feel the whole room go quiet.

"shall we?"

he offers his hand. I take it reluctantly. Suddenly, it feels so right. I feel like I belong. Andrew, on the other hand, feels uncomfortable (although all eyes are on me!). I walk with Diamond straight, my head held up high. We walk up the stairs.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet my closes associates: Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite"

we greet each other and I'm still wandering what is he doing all that for. We keep on talking for an hour while sipping very expensive wine. I could see him looking at me from time to time. He just can't stop, I can see it. Suddenly I feel shivers running up and down my spine. His hand is on my back, stroking it gently. God, does he even have any idea what he's doing to me?

"Serena, it's time to finish the business, right?"

"Well ofcourse Mr…" I don't get to finish

"Diamond." He finishes.

"Mr. "

"Just Diamond will do."

I could see Andrew glaring at me. Ok, ok!

"Shall we, Diamond?" I ask confidently.

He takes me to his office. It's bigger than my whole apartment! Very dark. Very mysterious.

"I see you liked the dress."

"Don't get your hopes. I didn't have the time and energy to buy a new one Mr. Williams"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because one, we know each other far too well to call each other by surnames and two- it turns me on."

My mouth opens and closes. What. The. Fuck.

He mentions for me to sit down.

"Where else do I have to sign?" he asks looking deeply into my eyes.

I walk beside him and lean down.

"Here." I show him

Suddenly, he takes my wrists into his hands and throws me on his knees. Before I even know it his face is inches from mine.

"What are you doing!" fire burning in my eyes.

"Kissing you" he whispers and throws himself at me. He lets go of my hands and we both get up. I hear my mind screaming ' stop! He is the enemy!' but I cannot stop myself. We are both standing, my back to the door. I lean onto his desk. His hand go up and down my body. I can sense his hunger.

"And I can sense yours" he whispers.

"How did you?.. I start to say

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." And continues kissing me. Jesus, I even let his tongue in!

He continues the kisses and his mouth wonders to my neck. He than lets one of my straps slide, than takes off the other one.

Knock knock.

Did I just hear him growl?

I realize my state and quickly put the straps back on and ran back to my seat. God, am I blushing madly!

Meanwhile Diamond's eyes are very dark purple. Jesus, eyes can tell you a lot about a vampire.

Kunzite comes in. Why the fuck is a syringe in his hand?

FUCK!

I can feel Diamond right behind me, his arms holding my hands behind me.

"Hush, no-one will hear you anyways."

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Aren't you guys fantastic!

Please do keep reviewing :) tell me whatcha think :)


	5. The discovery

"SERENA!" I hear Diamond shout.

Where am I? In his office. Why is that?

That was a dream. It didn't happen now. It happened before. Jesus! I'm going crazy!

"Uh, sorry, I spaced out." I mutter.

"No shit" he says.

I look back at him. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You still don't remember it all. Having little flashbacks or dreams, are we!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." A dangerous glint appears in his eyes.

"Oh really?"

He walks up to me and takes my hand. I find myself get up. Than, he twists me around so I'm not facing him but a mirror. His rests his head on my shoulder. I can just feel the heat radiating from him.

"Don't remember how good it feels to be with someone? Someone you want? You have passion for? You were fooling yourself honey. You know it."

The horrible thing is- I do. That's bad!

"I don't know what you are talking about" I announce.

He quickly turns me around and before I even realize I am facing him. We are just a centimeter or two apart. I can feel his breath on me.

"Passion is always the thing you wanted. A little playing around, some fooling around, some careless nights and if it all worked out- you thought about getting serious. Caught in the moment. Passion doesn't die, my dear. Our passion doesn't." His lips are near mine. I can almost feel them. He slowly touches my lips with his. Suddenly, I hear a door open and I quickly pull away from him.

"Sir, I am very sorry to interrupt but Sapphire has some very important issues to discuss."

Rubieus stands looking pretty uncomfortable.

"You remember a guy in medium white hair telling you something before he left with a blonde woman? You know he said 'do not interrupt'. That guy was me!" by that time Diamond is shouting.

"Sir, Sapphire said it was of most importance.". I could actually hear Diamond growl. He turns to me.

"Will you excuse me for a while, I promise I will be back as soon as possible." I nod my head still not getting what happened. When Diamond storms out, I finally get to look around properly. Before I even know it, I am already behind his desk, looking through his drawers I found a file.

TSUKINO, SERENA (also known as) USAGI PETERSON.

Damn damn damn! Wait, who is Usagi Peterson! That's the daughter of the royal family! She's like the constantly looked for person! She is said to be living somewhere, unaware of who she is. But why is she…?

No.

I quickly take the whole file out (and it's pretty big, let me assure you') and look around. If I get out through the exit everyone will see me. Yes! He's got a balcony! I run onto it. Second floor, no worries. Now is the time to RUN!

I don't even know how I got into my room. I guess I had to break in, getting in through the door would be too easy for you, huh Serena? All I know is that I've got a file in my hands. Mina is out for the night. I have all the time I need. I go to the living room and start looking through the files. As I scan the pictures I can see me on different occasions. Starting from those shown in local papers, to some made in my office, outside it, in some clubs. I knew someone was watching me!

Blood tests. MY HAIR? ANALISED? I gasp. That's my notebook! A few papers attached to it. Analyzing EVERY SINGLE LETTER? My god this my ring! I thought I lost it. What does that bastard think he is doing?

That's when I notice a very official-looking paper. I read through it. My birthday certificate!

I was told to be an orphan. I don't know who my parents are, if they still live. Nothing. And now there is a piece of paper that not only states my parent's names but the fact that I belong to the royal family!

If he knows my real name, he knows just about everything there is to know about my life. Don't let him overtake. It's not love. Remember that.

I'll run away. And I am not a witch princess. I am not a witch princess. I am not a…

"Don't fool yourself honey." I jump up in surprise to see Diamond looking at me. Did I just say that stuff out loud!

"What are you doing here!" I shout angrily.

"You forgot your purse." I look up to find it in his hand. That's unprofessional Serena!

"Give it to me" I try to snatch it away angrily.

"Oh why so angry? No need to be nervous!" he lifts it up high.

"NO NEED TO BE ANGRY?"

"I said nervous." He just proved me I don't know what I'm talking about. Greeat going Usagi!

"HOW CAN I NOT BE ANGRY WHEN AN UNWANTED VISITOR COMES INTO MY APARTMENT OUT OF NOWHERE! How did you get in anyways you.. you.. bastard!" Bastard! That's all you can think of Usagi.. O Jesus I am pathetic!

" The normal way, you know- through the door! Your keys were in your bag." He states matter-of-factly. "Plus I see you took something that belongs to me." He added.

"Oh and you STOLE my ring!"

"And you are_ illegal_." He states with a smile.

That's the moment I don't know what to say. I should be registered as who I am, not a human. But than if I would, everyone would know exactly who I am. The princess. The only living person in the witch family.

"I know exactly who you are. Nothing can hide you. Plus, the fire burning in your eyes is too intense not to see." He said with a smile. Oh Jesus! No no no! how could I show myself like this! Now he is sure who I am! Damn Serena!

"There is only one person in this big world who's eyes turn red when in anger. That's the result in being a witch princess."

"Fuck you! Fuck you Diamond!"

" I know you'd love to.." he exclaimes. Ohh that man!

"You had no fucking right…"

"I have every right. In this world I have every right."

That's what shut me up. I stood there gob smacked. He was the most influent person I knew. In this world, he could do just about anything he wanted. Why didn't he capture me earlier?

"Enough of all the chit-chat. Let's go!" I look at him surprised.

"Go WHERE?"

"To my place." He says matter-of-factly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh now I'm not going ANYWHERE!" Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"And what, may I ask, is going to stop me from taking you?"

"_Me_." I say with all the confidence I have. He looks at me weirdly and starts LAUGHING!

"You.. (gasp).. you (gasp)…think (gasp)…" even more laughter

"I don't think that Diamond,_ I know_ it." And that's the time to run. I pass him right through the door and keep on running down the stairs. Suddenly I feel a huge pain in my left leg. I find myself on the floor. I try to get up, but I can't! I turn around to see Diamond looking at me with a smile.

"Have it your way." He states. As he is getting closer I realize that is the best moment to use my powers that I have yet to show. I can feel the energy gathering up in my hands. As he is about two meters away from me I throw a ball of energy at him. He is too surprised to protect himself and lands with a thud on the opposite wall. That's when I gather all my energy and succeed in getting up. I continue to run but I can feel the leg hurting. I find an inn an without even thinking I hide in it. With the limping leg I won't get far anyway. Sit down and don't make a move, Serena. Hold your breath in. You are not here. Think forest, think something else. Vanish! Start a spell!

_hsinav em tel sele beoyverdy kiel stju devlo leef ot deen i nad manhu ton mai htrae eht mai snu het mai_

"I know you are somewhere here, my dear" I hear Diamond say. "You think I won't find you? I can feel your scent. Where are you my precious!" he keeps on calling. I keep on whispering in my head. Please do make me invisible! _COME ON_!

_nishva em tel… sele beoyverdy kiel stju devlo leef ot deen i nad manhu ton mai htrae eht mai snu het mai_

I can feel myself go light. Done!

I can hear more footsteps. Fuck! His Guys are here! Damn they will know!

"I can _feel _her" Diamond states.

" I know. She can't have left the building. We didn't even let a fucking cat get out."

"So where is she!" he growls at his men.

"We looked everywhere" says one of the men, I feel myself relax. "… So she must be using a spell." You know how you call the state I am in now? Screwed.

dloh uoy eno eht ees su tel luos reh esaeler dyob eht esaeler

I can hear them taunt. I'll be shown in a matter of seconds. Or I can open my eyes and start running. They will see me immediately, but I don't even know where they are now. That's the only option.

I open my eyes. They are not in here. Good. I look around the corner to see them. Eyes closed. FUCK! Not so closed anymore.

"She closed the spell. She is visible now." Violate eyes meet light blue. A lazy smile spreads across his face.

And that's the moment in which you have to run.

* * *

**SO? What do you think? May i tell you that for a writer a review is the best thing to happen!A small 'hey, nice storythere' will make me more than happy! If you don't like it, or have any suggestions- please do include that in areview. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and those who reviewed- YOU RULE :D**


End file.
